


Marrying A Princess

by Ggunsailor, SapphicaWrites



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anxious Adora (She-Ra), Brides, Canon, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Height Differences, Love, Marriage, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: After putting it off for long enough, Adora and Glimmer are getting married. (Glimmadora, Canon, Fluff)
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 25





	Marrying A Princess

Adora tried to fix the broach at her throat. It kept slipping due to her shaking hands. She had never been this nervous before in her life. Not even the times before she'd gone into battle had made her this anxious. But then again... she hadn't gotten married before.

"Bow help me do this," she asked her friend.

The archer then came up and fixed the broach. "Wow, you really are getting bad wedding jitters. This is the third time this thing's come off."

"Gee, thanks for noticing."

He chuckled, finally fixing it. "There we go."

Adora then stood, looking at herself in the mirror at her dress. It was a slender dress with puffy shoulders and long sleeves, along with a slightly wide skirt. There was an elegant pattern all over the dress and a tiara was on her head, as well as the broach around her neck that she'd spent forever trying to look right.

"I feel like a dork," Adora admitted.

"No, you don't," Bow told her. "If anything, you look like a queen."

She grinned, sheepishly. "I should have just gotten married as She-Ra. She does have better hair."

Bow smirked. "Nah, Glimmer prefers you this way."

Yes, today, Adora and Glimmer were finally going to be wed. Adora knew the two of them had put it off for long enough. They'd already been engaged for what... a year? Adora had already forgotten, but she did remember when she was the one to propose.

Catra had been the one to encourage her, knowing that even if Adora didn't return her feelings for her, the blonde deserved to be happy. Glimmer loved her more than anything so why wouldn't Adora want to spend the rest of her life with her.

From the moment they'd met, when Glimmer had taken Adora back to Brightmoon with her, helped feel welcome as part of the rebellion... Adora knew she'd made the first true friend she'd had in ages. And from that moment on, she'd loved every moment of being with her.

Adora blushed. "Well... this was how I met her."

"I know. I certainly haven't forgotten that."

And Adora hadn't gotten the face Glimmer had made when the hero of Etheria had gotten down on one knee, holding out the ring to her and asking her to be hers forever. Adora hadn't seen Glimmer cry so much, nor say yes so quickly. She had desperately wanted to be her wife for so long.

And now... Adora knew it was almost time for the ceremony.

Adora smiled. "Is it time?"

"Yep."

Adora took Bow's arm. "I'm ready."

"Then let's get you married," Bow said with a grin, leading Adora out of the room to where they both knew Adora's bride would be waiting for her.

xXx

Meanwhile over in her dressing room, Queen Angella was personally preparing her daughter for her wedding to Adora. If Adora was just anxious, Glimmer was practically terrified something would go wrong. Angella herself wasn't as nervous as Glimmer was on her own wedding day.

"Glimmer, will you stop pacing long enough for me to fix your hair?" Angella urged, trying to comb Glimmer's hair. It wouldn't be as difficult if Glimmer would just hold still for a moment.

"Mom, I can't stop panicking, It's my wedding day!" Glimmer cried out. "Oh god... everything's gonna go wrong isn't it?"

"No, nothing will go wrong, Glimmer, I promise," Angella assured her. "As long as I am Queen of this kingdom, nothing will ruin this day for you."

"You... you mean that?"

Angela kissed Glimmer's cheek. "Of course. Now, will you hold still now so I can get you ready?"

Glimmer sighed "Yes," she said, relaxing her shoulders as her mother combed her hair neatly. The Queen then set to work getting Glimmer ready for the wedding. It went very smoothly, as Angella constantly assured Glimmer that all was going to be fine.

Soon, the young princess was in her own wedding dress. It was a beautiful elegant white dress with rose patters and a wide skirt. She had long gloves on her arms and as usual for her, a long cape trailing behind her. On her head, her mother placed a tiara and her veil was draped over her face.

"Do I look good?" Glimmer asked, the sparkly veil hiding her bright eyes.

Angella wiped a tear from her eye. She... she didn't know the words to best describe how Glimmer looked. She was just so unbelievably happy. Was this how her own mother felt when she had seen her as a bride? That had been so long ago now.

"You look beautiful. I wish your father was here to see this."

Glimmer blushed. "Thanks, mom... that means a lot."

Angella hugged her tightly. "You're going to make Adora a very happy Queen one day."

Her daughter giggled. "Hey... you're not leaving us just yet are you?"

"Not a chance, "Angella assured her, then she took her hands. "Well... we better go down. It's almost time."

xXx

In the royal hall, the ceremony soon began. The organ piped into life as the wedding march began to play. The doors opened, revealing Adora and Bow. The blonde blushed, seeing everyone gaze at her, encouraging her on. Bow then led the bride down the aisle Adora waving nervously as she held her bouquet in her arms.

As she passed Catra and Scorpia in the front row, the former gave her a toothy grin. Adora was glad Catra was here today. If she was honest... she wouldn't have gotten married at all if her best friend couldn't have made it. Catra deserved to be here.

Bow soon left Adora at the altar, taking his place among the guests. He gave her a thumbs-up, making Adora smile as well. She and Glimmer were lucky to have such loving friends as him, Catra, Scorpia and all the rest. They were more than friends. They were all family.

Then Glimmer and Queen Angella walked down the aisle and Adora's jaw dropped. She just watched as the bride walked down the aisle, carrying a bouquet as well and beaming at her from beneath her veil. Adora felt her heart beat softly in her chest. This really was a dream come true.

As Glimmer let go of her mother, the smaller girl walked up to her fiancee, grinning up at her. Thought Adora couldn't really see her face much, she adored the sight of Glimmer's face. Both of them had never been so happy.

Impulsively, Adora then grabbed Glimmer and pulled her up into her embrace.

"Hey! Put me down, we're not married yet!"

Adora chuckled, putting her down. "Sorry."

Angela giggled. "While I appreciate your forwardness, I'm afraid I cannot marry you if one of you is being carried by the other."

Slightly embarrassed, Adora blushed a little. Glimmer then playfully nudged Adora's arm as her mother then began the vows.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to witness the union of Adora and Glimmer in the bonds of marriage. Do you Adora take Glimmer as your wife to have and to hold, in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

Taking a deep breath before nodding, Adora agreed. "I do."

"And do you Glimmer, my wonderful daughter, take Adora as your wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

Glimmer squealed happily. "I do! I mean... I do, mother."

Angella smiled. "Please exchange rings with each other."

The Queen held out the matching rings for Adora and Glimmer, Adora taking one and sliding it upon the Princess's gloved finger. "Glimmer, take this ring as a symbol of my love for you. With this ring, I thee wed."

Glimmer did the same, grinning as she gave Adora her ring. "Adora, take this ring as a symbol of my love for you. With this ring."

As the brides admired their new rings, Angella looked out into the crowd and then said: "If there is anyone who objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Smirking playfully, Glimmer looked over at Catra, who sat in the pew with Scorpia. "Last chance, cat chow."

Catra smirked. "Nope, you're good."

Angella chuckled. Now had come the best part of the whole event. "Then by the power vested in me by...well, me, I now pronounce you wife and wife."

Glad,y Adora picked up Glimmer again, the pinkette giggling. She stared into her eyes as she held her in her arms. Finally, they were married at last. But, Adora, being the patient loyal girl she was, was waiting for those last few magic words.

"You may kiss the bride."

Lifting Glimner's veil, Adora did so to thunderous cheers and applause of the audience, kissing Glimmer passionately at the altar, holding her in her arms. She felt some tears slip down her cheeks, but it was alright. Everyone cried at a wedding.

Not wanting to stop, Adora kept kissing Glimmer deeply, holding the small bride in her arms. She tenderly held her tightly as they made out, Glimmer having her arms around her neck. Glimmer was giggling against the kiss, enjoying the fun a little too much.

Glimmer didn't care if they'd get sloppy. She was happy and she was married and no force in the universe was going to tear her and Adora apart.

"Ahem, you can walk down the aisle now." Bow hissed

"Oh! Right, sorry."

Finally breaking from their kiss, Adora put her wife down, and both walked out of the royal hall arm in arm, ready for the next step of their journey together. And one day, Glimmer would become Queen and Adora would rule at her side, both of them leading Etheria into a new age of peace.

xXx

**Author's note:** And last but very not least, we have a lovely, beautiful Glimmadora wedding. You know I love em hehe. Anyways, I do hope you'll enjoy these fics. I'll be posting a few Scorptras tomorrow, if I get them edited in time xD

See you soon!


End file.
